candyluxmaxfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
거스 그레이트데인
'<개요>' " Время мести, парни! " ' ''캔디럭스마스' 시리즈 내 등장하는 메인 빌런이자 턴페를 모르는 인물. '내눈에 꼬우면 다 죽어라!' 를 실천하는 캐릭터이다. 캔디럭스마스 시리즈 1탄에 등장하는 빌런. 배부름을 느낄 시 초능력이 발현되는 류의 머니이터이다. 과거 머니이터가 산타와 캔디럭스의 통제 아래 지하 하수도로 격리되었을 시절 쫄쫄 배를곪다 산타가 사망한 직후 지상으로 올라와 굶주린 배를 채운다. 배부름을 느끼자마자 그의 초능력인 '헐크 스트랭스' 와 '웨폰마스터' 가 발현되어 한 손으로 빌딩도 집어던질 근력과 모든 종류의 무기를 사용하는 테크닉을 부리게 되고, 그 힘으로 인해 머니이터의 리더로 등극한다. '<용모>' 흑발의 단발머리와 밝은 은색 눈을 가진 청년. 깊은 아이홀과 퀭한 눈주변, 시종일관 찌푸린 미간 등으로 '미인'과는 거리가 멀게 묘사되어 험악한 인상을 남기지만 작가의 오피셜 - 매우 곱상한 외모를 지니고 있다고 한다. '긴 속눈썹과 창백한 피부로 하여금 '외형의 주 모티브가 석고상인터라 미인형 캐릭터라는 점에선 한 자리 하는듯, 작중 거스와 첫만남을 가진 라크샤샤의 말로는''' " 마치 조각상이 걸어다닌다는 생각이 들 정도로 비현실적인 외모였다- " 급. 평소 머니이터 혈통답게 흑발의 머리를 하고 있지만 분노 시 전체 모발이 일시적으로 하얗게 변하는 현상이 발생한다. 이는 잠재적 초능력을 지닌 머니이터에 한해 일어나는 현상 . 체형은 다른 종족 인물들에 비해 몸무게를 보아 얇은 것 으로 추정, 188cm 나 되는 신장에서 55kg밖에 나가지 않는다는것이 신기할 정도다. 그 위에 검은 정장까지 걸쳤으니 더욱이 말라보일 수 밖에 없는것. 그러나 캔디럭스마스 3편 서 그의 몸매가 드러났다. '머리가 하얗게 새버림과 동시에 눈동자 색 또한 붉게 변색되며, 게임컨셉과 코믹스 판에선 '눈이 붉게 빛남' 으로 묘사되었다. '이 변화는 '''다른 초능력을 지닌 머니이터들(부대장들)에게도 동일하게 일어난다. '<성격과 가치관>' 자신의 부하들을 제외한 대부분의 인물들에게 거만적, 난폭적으로 대한다. '눈에 띄는 캔디럭스들을 모조리 잡아족치는 모습만 봐도 답은 이미 나온 셈. 전투시가 아닌 일상생활에서는 부하들과 보통 인간들 처럼 안정적으로 잘 지내는 듯. 축약하자면 '집에선 평온, 밖에선 광기 정도가 되시겠다. 본인 초능력에 대한 자만심덕에 광기력이 곱빼기가 되어버려 전투에선 광기뽕을 주체를 못 한다.' "내가 추해지던 네가 추해지던 패죽여놓으면 그만!" '과 같은 성격. 이러한 막무가내 돌진형 성향에 브레이크를 걸어버릴 인물이 딱 하나 있다면 바로''' ' 산타 ' . 이미 죽은인물이라 더이상의 접점은 없겠지만은 '''산타의 목소리를 듣거나 닮은 사람을 봤다만 하면 또다시 격리당할까 겁먹어 식은땀부터 시작하여 패닉상태가 되는 등 무능력한 모습을 보여준다. 전투시나 분노하지않은 평소 성격은 거만함과 차분함, 불같은 성깔과 광기적인 면 이 네가지의 요소가 뒤죽박죽 섞인 느낌이다. 캔디캐인과 동일한 구석이 있다면 농담을 좋아한다는 것. 엄청난 기분파인지라 좋은일에 신나게 웃다가도 급정색하는 경우도 다반사이다. 한마디로 ? 틀하게 생긴 또라이. 연애에 굉장히 보수적이다. ( 스포일러 목차 참고 ) '<생활>' 능력을 이용해 머니이터들의 리더로 등극하여 보스노릇을 하고 있다. 초반 몇몇 머니이터들이 그레이트데인의 보스 지위를 반대하였으나 전부 패기로 눌러버렸다. 그러나 아직까지도 극소수의 머니이터들이 수단과 방법을 가리지 않고 뎀벼드는 모양. 오른팔 격으로 둔 부하는 대략 5명으로 매독스, 크레인, 조슈아, 조, 베인이다. 거주지는''' 대사관'서 터를 잡았다. 인간들을 전부 하수도 밑으로 내쫒아버린 셈. 금전적문제로는 분배력이 굉장한 듯 하다. 5만마리나 되는 모든 머니이터들을 위해 하루 식량으로 배급해줄 금화 양을 변동없이 제한해두고 분배하며 본인의 몫까지 챙기는 지능적여유를 보여준다. 전투외의 개인생활때는 '가까운 부하들과 함께 게임하기, 혹은 시리즈 만화책이나 소설책을 읽는 등 꽤 일반인스럽게 보내고 있다. 주로 보는 만화책은 '아니미언'. ( 작가의 또다른 작품으로, 반대로 아니미언 세계관 내에서는 인간들이 '캔디럭스마스' 시리즈를 읽는다. 또한 게임상에서는 진행 내 '만화책'을 언락했을 경우 머니이터들의 거처에서 만화책을 훔쳐올 수도 있다.) <능력과 전투력>' 거스는 머니이터 내 최강으로 군림하고있는 존재로 그의 위치와 걸맞게 가진 능력또한 비례한다. 기본적으로' '헐크 스트랭스' 를 사용 가능. 초능력을 지닌 머니이터들 중 가장 강력한데, '''주먹질 한 방으로 탱크를 산산조각 내 버리거나 발구르기 한번으로 온 도시의 차들을 튕겨내는 급. 이러한 파워를 견딜 수 있는 존재는 캔디캐인 뿐이다. 추가적인 능력으로는 바로 '웨폰마스터' . 그 어떠한 종류의 무기든 사용법을 애써 익히지 않아도 능숙히 다루는 테크닉적 능력으로 캔디럭스들의 무기 또한 빼앗아 다루는 경지에 이렀다. '<'잘못 걸려진 전화' 이벤트>' 캔디럭스마스 1편 8챕터에서 미션을 진행하다보면 '잘못걸려진 전화' 이벤트가 발생하는데, 이 때 의문거리가 발생한다. 8챕터의 초반부서 캔디캐인의 휴대전화로 부재중이 뜨며 음성메세지가 저장되어있는것을 확인 가능, 이 메세지를 틀어보면 거스 그레이트데인의 목소리가 분노한 듯 울려퍼진다. 난데없이 문자메시지에 대한 화를내며 돌아오면 가만 안 두겠다는 내용들에 캔디캐인은 당황하는 모습을 보인다. 음성메세지의 내용은 이러했다. " How dare you?! Did i something wrong to you?? I just was enjoying my goddamn break! '' ''Guess what? you just ruined my day you fucking bloody dickhead!!!" "I'm gonna kick in your nuts when you get back, motherfucker!!!" 대충 한국어로 번역하자면 " 난 잘 쉬고 있었을 뿐인데 왜 갑자기 지랄이냐, 돌아오면 부랄에 킥질을 해버릴것이다 " '정도가 되시겠다. 말이 정말 험하다. 하지만 이전에 거스에게 이러한 욕을 먹을만한 처지가 된 인물은 매독스 한 뿐이였으며, 그렇기에 잘못 걸려진 전화로 결론 내려질 수 있다. 그러나 여기서 발생하는 의문점은 '어떻게 거스 그레이트데인이 적군인 캔디캐인의 연락처를 지니고 있냐는 것이다. ''' 더욱이 의심스러운 것은 '''거스의 잘못 걸려진 전화를 받은 캔디캐인이 이를 동료들에게 알리지 않았다는 것. 연락처가 손에 있다면 매튜의 도움으로 그레이트데인의 전화번호를 가진 타 머니이터들의 위치까지 단번에 알 수 있었을텐데, 이상하리만치 캔디캐인은 그것을 내보이지 않고''' "라크샤샤가 화가 난 것 같다" 며 둘러넘긴다. 라크샤샤가 무뚝뚝하긴 해도 저런식으로 극대노를 하지 않는 캐릭터라는 것을 알기에 그저 이상할 뿐. 자세한 내용은 스포일러 문서 참조. <기타>' '▶ '조'의 동인소설에서 텀으로 쓰여지는 인물 중 하나다. ' 조가 거스의 방에 왔다가 '노트 한 권'을 흘리고 가는데 이 노트가 바로 그 '어둠의 동인소설.' 그레이트데인이 옆에 서있던 크레인을 시켜 무엇인가 보라 하자 크레인은 일기장인가 싶어 읽더니 얼굴을 붉히곤 창문 밖으로 노트를 던져버린 사건도 있었다. '그리고 이것을 매독스가 주워읽는데...' '▶ 무리 내에서 가장 어린 축에 속한다. 21세로 아직 얼굴에 주름 한 점 없을 나이. 막내가 대장노릇을 하고 있는 셈이다. '▶ 부하들이 말을 듣지 않을 시 원펀치 쓰리강냉이로 교육시키는 버릇이 있다. ' <관련인물>''' #매독스 한 #크레인 #조 #베인 #조슈아 #건블랙 #캔디캐인 #할로위너스